


Released

by Neverjustablipintime



Series: In Chains [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverjustablipintime/pseuds/Neverjustablipintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follows right after 'In Chains'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Released

**Author's Note:**

> Follows right after 'In Chains'.

_..."You have no idea the trouble it took to find you." Cataloging the damage done to the man in front of him he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled the beaten mans head up, leaning in to murmur in his ear he switched to English, "Now listen to me. There's an underground terrorist network active in London and a massive attack is imminent. Sorry, but the holiday is over, brother dear." Releasing the man's head and straightening up he continues as if he is not in the middle of a run down terrorist interrogation cell, "Back to Baker Street, Sherlock Homes."_

_Despite the pain he is in, the bound man, the one and only Sherlock Homes, grins... The Game is on!_

 

***********

  
Mycroft reached into a hidden pocket and extracted a key as shots were fired in the distance. Unlocking one of the manacles, Sherlock grunted and collapsed onto the dirty floor on his knees as his brother released his other wrist from the restraint.

"Come brother dearest, let's not dawdle, there is a schedule to keep."

"A minute, brother. That ape was quite thorough in his ministrations." Bracing himself he tried to push himself to his feet but was unable to. The lack of movement and strain on his limbs had caused massive cramping upon release and he found as much as his mind may be telling his body to work, it had other ideas.

Reaching down, Mycroft gently took hold of the younger mans shoulders and braced him as he brought him to a semi-standing position balanced against his side. He could feel Sherlock trembling although he knew the man would deny it vehemently.

One arm around the younger mans waist, the other holding a pistol as he helped the injured man take several shuffled steps toward the stairs before the sound of an explosion and gunfire reached them.

"That dear brother is our cue to leave, I have arranged transportation to meet us at the southeastern edge of the compound but we must hurry if we want to make our reservation." Mycroft urged.

"No time for tea then?" Sherlock summized, slightly breathless his focus on remaining vertical while keeping his forward momentum congruent with the slightly shorter man. "Very well then, I suppose it will have to wait."

"All things must. Let's get you home and then you can have your tea." Mycroft agreed glancing over at Sherlock and wrinkling his nose slightly in disgust. "And perhaps a shower."

Sherlock huffed out a short exhalation in response. "Indeed."

They traveled quickly through the deserted corridors of the compound not bothering to slow down until they reached the outside of the building, knowing that all personnel were otherwise engaged and as yet unaware of any escape by their prisoner. They carefully picked their way to the tree line, their progress slowed by lack of footwear. When they reached the Southeastern edge of the compound there was a convoy of five ATVs waiting, four currently had occupants, the fifth was their destination. All personnel word black fatigues and carried multiple weapons, they were the guard in case their movements were detected.

Mycroft lead Sherlock over to the empty ATV and somehow gracefully climbed on, swung his leg over and didn't let go his support of the injured man. "All right, brother dear, no time like the present. Hop on and hold on. We should be to our extraction site in 12 minutes."

"This is your rescue?" the younger man asked incredulously.

"Would you rather walk?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that, but an ATV Mycroft? I thought you'd never ride on one of these again?"

"I'm not riding, I'm driving. You my dear brother are riding, now get on so we can head out."

Sherlock gingerly climbed on behind Mycroft, who kept hold of him until he was settled. Sherlocks arms wrapped snuggly around Mycrofts waist, his chest pressed to the others back. He saw the others gear up to leave, eyes sweeping the area for any threats. As they took off, his arms tightened around his brother's middle and he closed his eyes, pressing into the warmth in front of him as he tried to ignore the cold air and jostling bumps that stole his breath as his battered body was buffeted over the rocks and roots along the forest floor.

What seemed an eternity later but he knew was just 16 minutes they arrived at the field with the waiting helicopter. Sherlock knew that although Mycroft originally stated the travel time as 12 minutes, he had also slowed down their travel slightly. In consideration of the injuries sustained and the rougher terrain, as he'd generously tried to keep from further injuring his passenger.

Gently brushing his thumb over the clenched fists that were wrapped around him, Mycroft felt the arms loosen enough that he could dismount the ATV. Reaching over he helped Sherlock stand. Under the grime Mycroft could tell his brother's face was ashen and the slight tremble he'd noted before had increased. Wrapping his arm carefully around Sherlock again he helped move him toward the chopper. As Mycroft wrapped a blanket around his shoulders his lips quirked in a slight smile with the remembrance of a long ago conversation with Greg Lestrade. Though his brain may be functioning fine and he could try and deny it all he wanted, his body had definitely started slipping into shock. He knew the blanket would help him from slipping further until they were to get somewhere safe.

He didn't want to admit it but although the pressure of the blanket on his back made everything ache, he appreciated the barrier it provided between his back and the seat Mycroft had helped to secure him in as the chopper got ready for departure. He was handed a headset as Mycroft got situated in the seat across from him. As the helicopter lifted off the ground Sherlock noted all five ATVs moving off to the west back into the forest.

The ride was silent except for the sound of the blades and the chatter of the pilots.


End file.
